KNUCKLES AND COSMO AT SANTA’S GROTTO
by cartoonking10749
Summary: KxC Knuckles & Cosmo save the day as Santa and Elf for Station Square's most busiest mall.


**KNUCKLES AND COSMO AT SANTA'S GROTTO.**

It was a frosty, snowy morning in Station Square. But the cold breeze that lurked within the city didn't and wouldn't dampen the good mood of the citizens that lived there. They were more focused on increasingly desperate shopping and admiring decorations displayed on windows and the town's largest tree in the city centre, all covered in tinsel, multi-colored balls, bright pixie-like lights and a cute little angel at its top. Yep, it was a Christmas tree.

And this is the day before Christmas Eve, where the story of our two heroes begins.

Station Square had its fair share of unusual and bizarre beings, but now amongst the human crowd was a duo consisting of a red creature known as a echidna, the last one alive and a greenish human-like alien girl with botanical features.

Their names were Knuckles & Cosmo.

At first anyone who knew would tell you that they are an unusual sight amongst people because Knuckles is a natural loner and Cosmo is not naturally from this world.

But anyway there are and it was thanks to Cosmo's lessons in the earth tradition that is Christmas.

She was now living with the echidna on Angel Island since he was lonely being the guardian of the sacred Master Emerald day after day and night after night.

Besides, she can look after the emerald when he's gone to spend more time with his friends. Although, if they went together, a plan would to be put in action to ensure the jewel's security.

Anyway, she was still sort of new with earth traditions, so her best friends Cream the Rabbit, Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose were more than happy on letting her in on what many aliens miss out.

Christmas was a holiday that caught her attention and she learned from Cream that it was the one time of the year where everyone is nice to each other.

She was told stories about Santa Claus and that one magical night in a place called Bethlehem.

Of course, Amy couldn't help but mention the shopping chaos that does occur every Christmas and the many stories of trying to get Sonic to kiss her under the mistletoe.

Immediately this caught the young alien's interest and it sounded so peaceful and lovely, that it would suit her down to the ground if she spends Christmas with her friends.

Back on the snow-coated streets of Station Square, Knuckles really wanted to know why of all Cosmo's friends ranging from Sonic to the Chaotix crew, would she choose him to accompany her. He had to admit that it wasn't easy for her, him being very stubborn by nature as a dedicated protector of a giant, green rock with mystical, unexplained powers. But her pleas and "puppy-dog eyes" trick really melted his icy will and just gave in. However, the Master Emerald still needs to be guarded, so a solution involving a special ability of shrinking the size of the giant rock to that of a marble was essential.

After accomplishing the minor task in which the echidna can only do, he kept the unique gem deep into his gloves, so he won't have to worry about its safety and go with Cosmo.

"Why am I here again?" he asked her.

"Everybody else was very busy and need some ideas of what to give them for Christmas" Replied the girl "I also wanted you to not be on your own for a while."

There was something else within that reason she didn't mention and even if she did give a clue of that particular intention, it would go over his head, as it's a no brainer that Knuckles was a little naïve at times.

Nevertheless, she kept smiling back and forth at his handsome facial features as he partially admired his newer surroundings.

The idea of Christmas was familiar to the echidna, but only since a certain blue hedgehog and his friends showed what it was like since he has spent most days guarding that powerful but accursed Master Emerald back home on Angel Island.

Just then, something grabbed Cosmo's attention like a sudden, jerky tug. Amongst the smiles of shoppers and merry folks, there seemed to someone who looked totally glum. He was a man in his late 40s, with a black, balding hair, a barber-shop styled mustache, hazel eyes and dressed in a shopping mall manager's uniform of dark blue and ebony with a green tie of red polka dots.

Cosmo knew that sadness was not how Christmas should be spent, so she made her mind up.

She nudged Knuckles to get his notice.

"Yes. What is it, Cosmo?" said the red echidna, turning to his friend.

"Knuckles, do you see that man over there?"

The echidna saw the glum gentleman in the direction of his flower friend's finger.

"So?" he said without remorse.

"He's sad about something. Let's go and see what the matter is."

Knuckles shrugged, but smiled a little. He always admired her respect for anyone, especially strangers. Sure, they need to worry about their own problem, but that can wait. Besides, he knew there are many who are more determined and stubborn as much as he is.

They walked to the man, who snapped out of his trance when he noticed them.

"Excuse me sir, I can't help but noticed that you're very sad. What is the matter?" said the cute flowery female.

"In half an hour, Santa's Grotto will be lined with an enormous crowd of children and we need a Santa and his elf quick. The original two Santa and elf were both struck down with a cold. The children will be ever so disappointed."

Cosmo felt for the man and if there was one thing she never liked, it was sadness. Knuckles was too busy looking at her, remembering how beautiful and warm-hearted she was to anyone especially him. He snapped out of it very quickly, there was still business left, where are they gonna get for money for their friends's presents, since they didn't exactly have any on them.

What a turn out this was, Christmas Shopping with no dough, a ridiculous idea to say the most as nothing was for free, especially during the holidays.

The flora girl's eyes lit up as an idea struck like a lightning bolt her in the head.

"I have an idea sir, why don't we be your Santa and elf?"

"WHAT!?" Knuckles was taken off-guard by this.

The man looked at them and saw where she was getting at. He smiled at the pair and can just imagine what they would be like.

"Oh, thank you ever so much. Bless you!!"

Knuckles immediately objected. "But Cosmo, we need money..."

He was interrupted by the man. "You'll be payed a lot for helping me and the mall. My extra treat to you both."

"That's nice of you, sir. We'll be glad to help. My name is Cosmo and this is Knuckles."

The aforementioned echidna was mumbling to himself in what was the flower girl thinking taking up this offer. But still, they need money.

The man returned her warm smile. "I'm Mr. Warren, the manager of Station Square's most popular mall. I say you better and change in the dressing rooms just by the grotto. Your costumes will be there."

"OK, Mr. Warren. We'll be ready within four heartbeats." Replied Knuckles as he and Cosmo head to the dressing room.

It did not take long for both Cosmo and Knuckles to fit into their respective costumes: Cosmo being the Friendly Elf and Knuckles being Jolly Old St. Nick.

Cosmo wore a green jacket that has the same colour as her natural green, and a pixie-like hat of green and red. She did not look half bad at all.

The echidna wore the famous red and white jacket and hat the pleasant old man wore himself. And of course there was the wispy white fake beard that was to poor Knuckles very itchy and a little ticklish on his nose.

"Tell me Cosmo, does this make me look….too slim." He asked his elf to-be.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Not at all, you're just the right shape."

"Only if Santa decides about going on a diet" he grumbled.

With that remark, the cute girl could not keep it all in and exploded in laughter.

"You really have a good but hidden sense of humor Knuckles".

Knuckles wanted to object but saw no point, why ruin this moment for her.

Bright blood red cheeks were now infecting his face and he was only spared when the manager showed up.

"OK. Cosmo, Knuckles. It's show time."

Mr. Warren lead them to a small part of the mall, noticeable by only a big tree behind Santa's throne, which was next to a very large sacks of little gifts for the upcoming youngsters.

Knuckles sat in his spot with Cosmo standing straight at his side, both ready for what lies ahead.

Mr. Warren then placed a sign saying "Santa's Grotto" out on the main hallway, so everybody would see it. And before you can say "Deck the Halls", children and parent alike flock towards the grotto.

_I have a bad feeling about this_ thought Knuckles. Socializing or affiliation with large numbers of people was never really his best feature nor his favourite.

Cosmo, however, thought differently _I am going to like this a lot. With the children smiling and us making a difference no matter the size. I can't wait to start._

The first child was a timid little blonde girl with big curls in her hair with accessory violet bow embedded in them. Her snow-covered coat match the bow. She nervously made her way to the duo accompanied by her confident and comfortable mother who wore a simple beige coat and had youthful features.

Anyway, the girl was assisted by Santa's big hands and placed on to his lap.

"Ho-ho-ho" bellowed Knuckles, with his best and only impression of the jolly red man.

The girl immediately flinched at his friendly tone.

"Are you okay, little one" he said quietly and a little worriedly, as he was nervous that he may have done something wrong.

The youngster nodded to ensure him that nothing serious was wrong.

"Alicia's very nervous. This is the first Santa's Grotto she's ever been to" explained the girl's mother.

Knux turned to the girl and spoke, still using the same caring gentle tone.

"That is a very pretty name you have there Alicia, you have no need to be frightened. Would you prefer to whisper to me?"

The girl nodded again and leaned closer to speak in where the echidna's ears would be.

After she finished, Cosmo fished in the sack and pulled out a nice pink dressed blonde miniature doll for Alicia.

"Thank you very much" the little girl managed to say with a little smile.

"You're very welcome, Alicia." both Santa and elf replied back in unison.

Alicia joined up with her mother, after waving the pair a goodbye.

"Knuckles, you were very good and gentle with Alicia. I always knew you had a gentle side under that tough exterior" praised Cosmo in a quiet voice, her cheeks warming up a little.

"Yeah, suppose I am" agreed her friend, who was now feeling like he had done some good, although eventually, the rough loner will make his return once the holiday is over.

The next kid was a boy with a brown buzz-cut, and maroon and dark blue shirt to match. He had a cheeky look to him, as something devious was hatched up in his head.

He landed on Knux's lap, with the echidna completely unaware that this boy could be trouble.

"Hello, young man and what is your name"

"I'm Dirk and who are you supposed to be?" replied the boy in a very cheeky manner.

"I am Jolly Old St. Nick" answered Knuckles.

"Really. Well, isn't Santa supposed to be fat, why are you so skinny"

Knuckles quickly came up with a counter response.

"Err...I'm taking a diet this year to get down difficult thin chimney's this year."

"I'm still not convinced that a lame brain with a lame excuse like that can be the real Santa". the boy still questioned, not backing down.

Knux had picked up the "lame brain" and was now glaring heavily at the little punk, sharp teeth bearing under the fake beard.

_Why I oughta.._ he growlingly thought.

His growing fury was noticed by his elf, who was now worried that this is going to end in tears if Knuckles doesn't calm down. He couldn't himself at the moment though, the kid was pushing his button big time.

"I bet that's not even a real beard" and with he reached and had a handful of beard.

But before he could tug and rid it from the echidna's face, a huge spiked gloved stop him in his tracks.

The very voice he heard now can easily be compared to that of a very ticked-off, snarling rottweiler.

"I think we're done here, now take your present and beat it, before things get ugly"

With that, the kid got his little girl and legged it as fast as possible.

"Knuckles, please control yourself" pleaded the flower girl silently.

At her plea, his temper dramatically dropped. While he was still angry, he was not dangerously furious.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, but this kid crossed the line. How was I to know that there are kids who are like that around the grotto"

"True. But please don't get angry anymore here, please. Mr. Warren would very unhappy and the money is providing is at stake. Just try and keep it cool."

Knux looked puzzled before saying "OK, I won't lose my temper no matter what the child is like. But where you get "keep it cool" from?"

Cosmo blinked before realizing and giggling "I pick up a lot of speech patterns from Sonic."

"Figures" mumbled Knux with half closed eyes.

The rest of the job seemed to go uphill from there with slight incidents like a sneezing little girl, but all that aside Knuckles and Cosmo were really fitting in perfectly.

It wasn't until the sack of toys was empty that Mr. Warren had decided to call it a day and closed the grotto, which thankfully lasted for just an hour.

The grotto closed and Knuckles and Cosmo were now in the dressing rooms, devoid of their costumes, which the red echidna was thankful in no longer having to keep the ever-annoying and itchy wig on.

"Good work you two, you both saved the hope of children and my mall. For this, you have my unwavering gratitude." said the smiling mall manager.

"No worries, Mr. Warren." replied Knuckles

"Yes, it has been an intriguing experience" agreed Cosmo.

Mr. Warren took out his brown leather wallet pull out some money.

"Just like I promised, you can have this both between you. You both deserve and have earned this.

The duo nodded at him in acceptance.

"I hate to cut this short, but we really must be going Cosmo" informed Knuckles.

"True" she replied before turning to the manager. "Goodbye and Merry Christmas, Mr. Warren."

"Thank you both very much for your help and Merry Christmas".

The pair waved goodbye to their new friend and decided that now was the time for some shopping.

Of course, although they weren't aware of it at all, they actually were thinking of the same thing.

"Knuckles"

"Yes Cosmo?"

"I…I… What did you think of what we did back there?"

"I think it turned out really well in the end."

Cosmo argued with her thoughts for a brief moment, before coming with the real question she wanted to ask him.

"I…I was really going to say if I had a gift for you, would you accept it if I gave it to you now?"

"I think so, as long as you could accept my gift to you."

"I would"

"OK. But I need to find it first. Meet outside in Station Square centre."

She nodded in reply and the pair split up looking for the gifts the other would like very much.

Cosmo waited outside in the centre where the snow had finally ceased falling. He focused her eyes on the present in her palm.

"I hope he will like it" he thought to herself, feeling her cheeks warming up.

Before you could say speak of the devil, her red companion arrived on the scene, nervously clutching something in his left hand behind his back.

His face also heated up by the blood pumping there.

"Hey Cosmo, I've just finished my shopping."

"I have too, Knuckles. I have something really special for Amy, Cream and Cheese."

"I have some things for Sonic and Tails, though I have got them something between them."

The eerie silence between them felt like it was lasting for a long time until

"Would you like to see my present to you?" asked the cute blushing flower girl.

"Sure, if you want Cosmo."

"I insist".

She showed him a nice new pair of shades she bought.

"Wow!!" he gladly bellowed, admiring them. "Thanks Cosmo".

"You're welcome" she smiled enjoying trying out the shades.

"Super cool" he smirked "Now it's my turn".

He took off his shades and handed out, to her surprise.

"A mistletoe?" Cosmo looked wide-eyed at the flora.

Knuckles placed a hand behind his back and admitted.

"Well, I couldn't think of what would suit you, so I picked up this plant considering you are like a plant. Don't you like it?"

He really hoped she did not dislike it.

"Knuckles, this a beautiful present. Do you know the story of a mistletoe at Christmas?"

He shooked his head, sure he heard of some Christmas stories, but not much about a single plant with pearl-like berries.

"It is said that when a pair is under a mistletoe, they kiss".

The sharp shock felt like 10,000 volts for Knuckles, what had he done?

"Well, if you like it so much, you can keep it." he stammered, recovering a little.

"I love it and thank you very much. I want to use it now"

"You mean?"

"Yes"

So she lifted the mistletoe as high as her arm could reach. Knuckles bent down a little to match her height.

"Merry Christmas Knuckles"

"Merry Christmas Cosmo"

The pair then pushed their faces closer to each other until lip contact was made and the two of them felt peace within each other and the holiday season around them.


End file.
